


Nightbird

by UnoSlut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoSlut/pseuds/UnoSlut
Summary: After saving Connie from the monster at the harbour Steven has more trouble dealing with the dangers of missions than before.
Kudos: 26





	Nightbird

“Pearl, I don’t think I want to come on missions anymore.”  
He had just returned home from bubbling the worm monster with Connie, and Pearl had taken to tucking the 12-year-old tonight.  
“What brought this up, Steven?” He squirmed a bit biting on the edge of his donor cover. Pearl gently pulled it from the young boy’s mouth encouraging him to speak.  
“I-I just- missions have been really fun- and I like spending time with you guys- and I don’t need to bug dad in the shop as much but…I think you guys were right when you said they were too much.” Pearl looked at him sympathetically, she wasn’t sure how the missions could have been affecting him but he was half human and she had seen how some humans had gone nearly insane after some of the wars she had lived through with them.  
“Well with the bubble it made sense, rocks were coming to crash down on us and it came to protect us but once they were gone, the bubble didn’t go away and…um…neither did my fear that something else was going to happen.” He threw his hands into his lap. “Which doesn’t make sense, I’ve been on so many missions I should know when we’re out of danger and it was so obvious we were but…I think even on missions I don’t- I can’t- no, I don’t really let my guard down until we get home. Lately as soon as we get home it’s like all this tension just runs out of my body all at once- but it’s never done that once we’ve bubbled or poofed the gem, and it didn’t even happen after I poofed the Monster with Connie I was-“  
He swallowed thickly tears edging on his eyes from the rush of confusing emotions.  
“I was really worried about letting Connie go home, just all of these scenarios of her getting hurt because of monsters or like earlier with the rocks, just so much could hurt her and it’s still there, I still really scared she could get hurt. She doesn’t have my bubble to protect her, or what if I am there but I can’t hurt her in time, or what if she didn’t make it home tonight. What if one of the monsters had escaped and gone after her just because it could smell me on her like a dog or something!”  
Although Pearl would usually laugh at how Steven linked with gem monsters and creatures on earth, his breath was coming out at an alarmingly fast and light pace and the pink flush on his face indicated he wasn’t getting enough oxygen into blood.  
“Okay, it’s okay Steven,” She reached around pulling the hyperventilating boy into her lap, he clung on her shirt tightly, “we will talk about this I promise, tonight and tomorrow with Garnet and Amethyst, but your hyperve- your breathing too fast and you may pass out because of it. I need you to slow down your breathing and just focus on my voice okay?”  
She gently began humming in a slow pace to get him to concentrate on his breathing and whilst his breathing slowed it was still too fast for a normal pace. “P-pearl I-I can-n’t. I-I can’t fo-ocus on-n I-it, i-it’s no-ot slow-wing d-dow-wn.”  
“Okay, it’s okay just focus on my breathing then.”  
“P-pearl yo-ou don-n’t-“ He felt her chest push into him in the simulation of the breath and air gently push against his hair from her mouth as she exhaled, he hadn’t even noticed his own breathing slowing more focusing on the fact Pearl was breathing in general, he doesn’t remember her ever doing something like this before, or really seeing any of the gems breathing, not even Amethyst. 

It was uncomfortable for her, feeling the air fill the cavity in her chest before she had to force it out again but the effects were exactly what she wanted, Steven’s breathing slowed and the pink flush that reached his ears slowly started to decline. “Alright, it’s alright Steven.” He could still feel her breath ruffling his hair as she talked. “See, you feel better know, don’t you?” He sniffled before realising she had wanted him to respond.  
“Y-yeah, it really h-helped.” He hurried himself further into her chest, not wanting her to let go yet. “Thanks, Pearl.”  
She could feel a smile already appearing on her face before he even spoke, the gentle nudging into her chest was reassurance enough that she wouldn’t be returning to her room that night.  
“Well if you would like I could stay here-“  
The yes was already out of his mouth before she could finish her sentence.  
She didn’t sleep but Steven felt a lot more comfortable with her lying beside him. If anyone asked him who he’d prefer to have as a mother, he wouldn’t tell them of course, but secretly he knew it was Pearl. She was caring and gentle and despite her squawking he knew she was just worried about him. She was like a friendly bear! And at the moment a big loving teddy bear was what he needed. Falling asleep came easy when he felt protected by his momma bear.


End file.
